


In Search of a Light

by MotherRussiaChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i'm oddly proud of this??? idk, the reader is gender neutral, wowie my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRussiaChan/pseuds/MotherRussiaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You seem to have forgotten where you put your lighter, but need something to light the fireworks you have set up for New Year's.<br/>But, you really don't know where all these people come from. You don't remember inviting, or even ever meeting, this many people. Where did they even come from?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of a Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only contribution to this fandom thus far, and I'm pretty damn proud of it (but strangely ashamed of having written it at the same time).  
> Grillby (and anything Undertale related in this story, other than yourself) belongs to Toby Fox, the maker of Undertale. The stuffs no belong to me. I'm just typing it all up because I'm total Undertale trash.

“Do any of you have a light? I managed to leave the only lighter I own somewhere.” You called out behind you, having managed to set up the fireworks that would’ve already been fired off if you weren’t too lazy to go search for that lighter.

With a start, you remembered how you invited Grillby and even more faintly remembered him showing up amongst the crowd of people and monsters. You didn’t know where he was now, but figured it was worth it to at least ask (no matter how rude it seemed to ask him to light something for you, even if he was made of fire).

“I’ll be right back!” You called to the crowd, running inside to search.

Whipping your head around your moderately sized house, you waded past all the people.

Where did all these people come from?

Who brought the alcohol??

You didn’t remember ever meeting half of these people, nor did you recall even being old enough to drink, let alone buy alcohol, but those weren’t the primary questions on your mind (even though they should’ve been).

Heading towards the guest bedrooms and your very own bedroom, you tried to look around some more. It really shouldn’t have been that hard to find a man that was made completely of fire, but apparently he was pretty damn good at blending in.

At some point you managed to run into Sans, whom you very quickly run away from with a stream of oddly fire-related puns chasing after you.

Having searched through all of the guest rooms, all that was left was your very own room. Quickly checking off the memories in your head, you confirmed. He hadn’t been outside, in the living room, the kitchen, or sitting solitary in either of the two guest rooms. Why would he be in your room? You didn’t know.

But, walking in and getting a nice view of him was the last thing you expected.

Grillby was laying sideways, not wearing anything but a small waiter's apron, on your bed with his head propped up, facing the door. You felt that if he would've had any facial features, he would've been smirking and/or "seductively" wiggling his eyebrows. You had to fight the urge to facepalm and start laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

You expected a lot, but this certainly wasn’t one of them.

Actually, you expected anything but this.

Before you started cracking up, you pulled the stick that you were going to use to easily light the fireworks out of your pocket, lighting it on the man’s torso. Leaving the room, you shot over your shoulder, “Put on some clothes, and get outside, because once I get to the fireworks, I’m lighting them and shooting them off!”

A few moments later, he walked out of the house after you, and you lit the fireworks. The monsters that you had invited were especially in awe of the colors and sounds (except for Grillby, who was intensely watching you as you watched the fireworks, though he wouldn’t admit it at knifepoint).

 

You later learned that Sans had stolen all of your lighters (and everyone else’s lighters) just so you would have to go searching for Grillby for help, and you would find him laying on your bed. You set a notification on your phone, on a day that would be open for you, reminding yourself to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Feel free to give me any sort of constructive criticism (but please don't kill me).


End file.
